Bane (Arkhamverse)
Bane ist ein wiederkehrender Schurke aus der Arkhamverse-Videospielreihe. Er taucht als Bossgegner in Arkham Asylum auf, kehrt in Arkham City zurück und dient als sekundärer Antagonist im Prequel Arkham Origins. In Arkham Knight hingegen wird er nur erwähnt. Bane ist ein fähiger und extrem brutaler Rohling, der jedoch auch noch ziemlich intelligent ist. Er will Batman töten um damit allen - und sich selbst - seine Macht zu beweisen. Nachdem er nach Gotham gekommen ist um Batman zu töten, erweist sich dies jedoch schwieriger als erwartet und durch die Nutzung eines Kampfserums namens T1, welches Banes vorheriges Serum, das Venom, ersetzt, mutiert Bane in ein gigantisches Monster. Dies macht ihn ihm Kampf jedoch nur noch gefährlicher, da er immer noch über seinen Verstand verfügt. Biographie Vergangenheit Bane wuchs in der Nation Santa Prisca auf. Sein Vater war ein Revolutionsführer, der nach seiner gescheiterten Revolution in das berüchtigte Gefängnis Peña Dura gesteckt wurde. Nachdem Banes Vater dort starb, bevor er sein ganzes Urteil abgesessen hatte, wurde Bane als Kind für die Verbrechen seines Vaters zur Rechenschaft gezogen und gezwungen, dessen restliche Haftstrafe abzusitzen. Im Alter von acht Jahren tötete Bane zum ersten Mal einen Menschen. Dazu nutzte er ein Messer, das er in seinem Teddybären Osito versteckt hatte - im Gefängnis sein einziger Freund und Begleiter. Während Bane in dem brutalen Umfeld von Peña Dura aufwuchs, trainierte er seinen Körper bis zur Perfektion und stürzte sich auf jedes Buch, das er fand, um seinen Verstand zu stählern. Zudem ließ er sich von einigen freundlicheren Mitgefangenen unterrichten und lernte von diesen auch mehrere Sprachen (unter anderem Englisch, Latein, Portugiesisch und Spanisch). Bane wurde schließlich zum faktischen Herrscher des Gefängnisses und hatte es voll und ganz unter seiner Kontrolle. Gleichzeitig wurde Bane von Albträumen geplagt, die sich um eine Stadt rankten, in der eine schattenartige Fledermauskreatur lebte. Von einem seiner Lehrer erfuhr Bane schließlich von Gotham City und erfuhr auch, dass sein Vater vor seinem Tod von den selben Albträumen geplagt wurde. Um Frieden mit sich zu finden beschloss Bane, aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen um die Fledermaus in Gotham zu finden und zu vernichten. Die Gelegenheit ergab sich, als ein Gefängnisdoktor Bane für ein Experiment mit der Substanz Venom aussuchte. Diese erhöhte Banes Muskelmasse, Ausdauer und seine Stärke extrem, hatte aber den Nachteil dass Bane abhängig von einer steten Venom-Zufuhr wurde. Bane nutzte schließlich die Gelegenheit und seine neue Stärke um seine Wachen abzuschlachten und aus Peña Dura zu fliehen. Die übrigen Gefangenen machte Bane zu seinen privaten Söldnern. Nachdem die Flucht gewonnen war, versuchte Bane mehr Venom in die Hände zu bekommen um seine Sucht zu befriedigen. Im einem Moment der Klarheit erkannte er seine Sucht jedoch als Schwäche und begann, angewiedert von sich selbst, die Venom-Hersteller zu finden und auszulöschen. Trotzdem gelang es ihm nicht vollständig, seine Venom-Abhängigkeit zu überwinden. In einem Versuch, darüber hinwegzukommen, entwickelte Bane die bessere Version von Venom, TN-1, aber setzte diese nicht ein als er erkannte, dass die Substanz seinen Verstand schädigen würde. Als einer seiner Söldner, Bird, Bane von dem sogenannten Batman berichtete, der in Gotham Verbrecher jagte, sah Bane in diesem die Verkörperung seines Albtraums. Daher beschloss er, Batman zur Strecke zu bringen und Gotham zu erobern. Arkham Origins Kampf im Gotham Royal Hotel Nachdem Joker Black Masks kriminelles Imperium übernommen hat, schickt er einige Boten los um acht Assassinen zu rekrutieren, die in der Weihnachtsnacht Batman töten sollen. Einer dieser Kandidaten ist Bane, der in einem Hafengebiet von dem Boten angesprochen wird. Um sich ein Bild von Banes Talenten zu machen, hat der Bote zwei Rohlinge mitgebracht, die Bane attackieren, aber Bane kann sie mit mächtigen Schlägen niederstrecken, beide mit jeweils einer Hand am Hals packen, sie in die Luft heben und ihnen das Genick brechen. Nachdem Bane die Leichen fallen lässt, händigt der eingeschüchterte Bote ihm die Akte mit der Missionsbeschreibung aus. Bane nimmt die Herausforderung schließlich an und reist mit seinen loyalen Söldnern nach Gotham. Bane reist nach Gotham, hält sich dort aber zu Beginn der Nacht größtenteils im Hintergrund und attackiert nicht direkt. Dies erlaubt es Batman, die Assassinen Killer Croc und Copperhead auszuschalten. Die restlichen Assassinen werden später von "Black Mask" zu einem Treffen ins Penthouse des Gotham Royal Hotels eingeladen. Dort offenbart sich Black Mask als Joker, was Bane schweigend hinnimmt. Nachdem Joker den Electrocutioner wegen seiner Inkompetenz ermordet hat, befiehlt er den restlichen Assassinen sich endlich um Batman zu kümmern. Als Bane sich nicht rührt, befiehlt Joker Bane spöttisch, sich fortzumachen, aber Bane erwidert ruhig dass er genau hier bleiben wird, da Batman kommen wird um Joker zu konfrontieren. Diese Gelegenheit will Bane nutzen, um Batman zu töten, und er stößt Joker in seinen Stuhl zurück. Nachdem Bane Joker befohlen hat, sitzen zu bleiben bis Batman auftaucht, behauptet Joker amüsiert dass er die Situation ziemlich interessant findet. Tatsächlich taucht Batman kurze Zeit später im Hotel auf. Er erreicht einen Fahrstuhl, der bis ins Penthouse hinaufführt, anstatt im Fahrstuhl zu fahren fährt Batman allerdings auf dem Fahrstuhl. Als der leere Fahrstuhl im Penthouse ankommt, späht Bane hinein. Obwohl der Fahrstuhl leer ist, erkennt Bane die Täuschung und schlägt seine Faust durch die Decke der Kammer. Er packt Batman am Fuß und zieht ihn zu sich hinab, woraufhin er Batman schließlich in den Raum wirft, in dem der Joker wartet. Dort will Bane Batman töten, der Joker hält ihn aber davon ab, indem er droht einen Zünder zu aktivieren, der das ganze Hotel sprengen würde. Wütend lässt Bane von Batman ab und gibt Joker eine Minute. Daraufhin verlässt Bane den Raum. Batman kann in einem Gespräch mit Joker schließlich die Oberhand gewinnen und ihn niederschlagen. Er prügelt auf Joker ein, wird aber plötzlich von hinten von Bane niedergeschlagen. Bane, der nur nach Gotham gekommen ist um sich mit Batman zu messen, behauptet dass er mit Batmans Tod endlich Frieden finden wird. Er hievt sich den benommenen Batman über die Schulter und wirft ihn aus dem Penthouse-Fenster. Batman kracht durch ein Dachfenster in ein tiefer liegenderes Stockwerk, wohin er von Bane verfolgt wird. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Joker von oben aus moderiert. Im Verlauf des Kampfs kann Batman Bane mit seinem Cape betäuben und dann mehrfach auf ihn einschlagen, woraufhin Bane seine Jacke auszieht und offenbart, dass er eine Vorrichtung an seinen Torso geschnallt hat, die ihm Venom durch Schläuche direkt ins Blut pumpen kann. Bane pumpt sich nun mit Venom voll, welches ihm übermenschliche Stärke und Ausdauer verleiht, und attackiert Batman erneut. Nichtsdestotrotz kann Batman Bane stark genug treffen, dass dieser ihn schließlich ein weiteres Mal aus dem Fenster wirft. Batman und Bane landen auf einer Dachterasse und setzen ihren Kampf fort. Dieser wird unterbrochen als einige Polizeihelikopter vor der Dachterasse auftauchen. Jokers Handlanger eröffnen das Feuer auf die Helikopter und diese schießen zurück. Als ein Streifschuss Banes Venom-Tank trifft, beschließt dieser dass es Zeit zur Flucht ist. Im selben Moment tauchen zwei weitere Helikopter auf, die von Banes Handlangern gesteuert werden. Die Handlanger schießen die Polizeihelikopter aus dem Himmel und Bane selbst bereitet sich vor, von der Terrasse in einen seiner Helikopter zu springen. Batman sieht dies und kann einen Peilsender an Banes Venom-Tank befestigen, er kann aber nicht verhindern dass Bane den Helikopter erreichen kann. Als er sieht dass Bane flieht, feuert der enttäuschte Joker mit seinem Maschinengewehr auf Bane, welcher seinerseits mit einem Raketenwerfer zurückfeuert. Die Explosion schleudert Joker vom Dach aber Batman kann ihn retten. Bane entkommt jedoch erfolgreich. Enttarnung von Batman Bane kehrt in sein Hauptquartier in der Kanalisation von Gotham zurück und überlegt dort seine nächsten Schritte. Währenddessen befiehlt er seiner rechten Hand Bird, ein Auge auf Batman zu halten. Bird wird aber schließlich von Batman gestoppt, der dabei auch eine Venom-Lieferung für Bane stoppt und zerstört. Währenddessen untersucht Batman die Gerüchte, dass Bane getötet wurde und in die Leichenhalle des GCPD gebracht wurde. Die Leiche stellt sich aber als ein gewöhnlicher Handlanger von Bane heraus, dem Bane eine Dosis seiner neuen Venom-Version, dem TN-1, gespritzt hat. Batman kann schließlich Banes Hauptquartier erreichen, indem er dem Signal des Peilsenders folgt. Er findet dort aber nicht Bane, sondern lediglich den Peilsender vor. Batman durchsucht das Hauptquartier und findet dort zu seinem Schrecken Beweise dafür, dass Bane erkannt hat dass Batman in Wahrheit Bruce Wayne ist. Da er sich um sie Sicherheit seines Butlers Alfred sorgt, befiehlt Bruce ihm sofort sich in der Batcave zu verschanzen und verrät, dass Bane seine Identität kennt. Batman will sofort nach Wayne Manor zurückkehren, wird aber aufgehalten da einer von Jokers Assassinen, Firefly, droht die Gotham Pioneers Bridge in die Luft zu sprengen wenn Batman sich nicht zeigt. Notgedrungen muss sich Batman zuerst um Firefly kümmern und als er den Pyromanen besiegt hat, hat Bane bereits Wayne Manor erreicht, die Bathöle lokalisiert und gestürmt und Alfred tödlich verwundet. Zudem demoliert Bane den Batcomputer, wodurch Batman seine Detektivsicht nicht länger verwenden kann. Während sich Batman auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause befindet, kontaktiert Bane ihn und verrät, dass er sich in Bruces Haus befindet. Er verrät dass er genug Leben in Alfred gelassen hat, dass sich die beiden verabschieden können - wenn Bruce sich beeilt. Zudem behauptet er dass Bruce erst bereit ist, sich Bane zu stellen, wenn er seine Trauer in Hass umgewandelt hat. Batman kann Bane schließlich mithilfe der Schockhandschuhe des Electrocutioners wiederbeleben. Bane und Joker begeben sich währenddessen nach Blackgate, wo sie einen Gefängnisaufstand anzetteln. Bane bringt einige Venom-Handlanger mit und unterstützt Joker bei der Eroberung des Gefängnisses. Joker und Bane hecken dann einen Plan aus, um Batman zu brechen. Kampf in Blackgate Als Batman schließlich in Blackgate ankommt, erreicht er einen Saal in dem Joker den Gefängniswärter gefangen hält. Joker und Bane befinden sich auf einer Plattform oberhalb des Raums, in dem sich Batman befindet, und Joker offenbart dass Bane ein Herzschlagmessgerät in den Händen hält. Dieses wird Bane sich anstecken, woraufhin jeder Schlag seines Herzens die Batterie des elektrischen Stuhls hinter Joker aktivieren wird. Auf diesen setzt sich Joker mit dem Wärter und führt so eine Situation hinbei in der Batman im Kampf Bane töten muss, da sonst Joker und der Wärter sterben. Oder aber, er muss sich von Bane töten lassen - egal wie es ausgeht, jemand wird sterben. Falls Batman den Monitor von Banes Brust abnimmt, wird dieser explodieren. Bane pinnt sich schließlich das Messgerät an die Brust und sprint zu Batman herab. Während des Kampfs zwischen den beiden ruft Bane höhnisch, dass ein normaler Mensch in Batmans Fall zu Hause wäre um seinen verstorbenen Freund und Mentor zu betrauern. Da Bane im Kampf wieder von seinem Venom verstärkt wird, kann er Batman schließlich zu Boden schlagen. Er pinnt Batman mit seinem Fuß zu Boden und drückt ihn nieder, aber Batman nutzt erneut die Schockhandschuhe um Bane von sich zu stoßen. Er stellt sich Bane erneut und kann ihn diesmal niederschlagen. Er nutzt die Schockhandschuhe um Banes Herz zum Stillstand zu bringen und ihn scheinbar zu töten. Begeistert dass er Batman gebrochen hat, springt Joker auf und jubiliert. Während Joker flieht, reißt Batman Bane den nun entschärften Monitor von der Brust und belebt Bane danach mithilfe der Handschuhe wieder. Bane erlangt das Bewusstsein zurück, packt Batman aber sofort am Hals. Nicht bereit, seine Niederlage einzugestehen, spritzt Batman sich seine neue T1-Formel, wodurch sein Körper grausam mutiert und in eine groteske-muskulöse Bestienform getrieben wird. Auch Banes Verstand wird durch das Serum beeinträchtigt. Bevor Bane ihn töten kann, sprengt Batman den Boden unter den beiden mit seinem Explosivgel und sie stürzen in einen Gefängnistrakt von Blackgate herab. Da Bane viel zu mächtig ist um ihn direkt anzugreifen, belässt Batman es dabei, sich in den Luftschächten zu verstecken und Bane aus dem Hinterhalt einzugreifen und in einige Elektrogeneratoren zu stoßen um Bane zu betäuben. Erst dann kann er Bane niederschlagen. Bane rappelt sich dennoch ein weiteres Mal ein, packt Batman und wirft ihn durch die Steinwand. Er stürmt daraufhin auf Batman zu, welcher aber seine Batclaw nutzt und Bane an zwei Stromgeneratoren festhakt. Erneut wird Bane durch den elektrischen Schlag benommen und Batman verpasst ihm den finalen Schlag, der Bane ausknockt. Nachdem er Bane besiegt hat, hängt Batman ihn an einer Kette auf, um ihn für die Polizei zurückzulassen. Zudem stellt sich heraus, dass das TN-1 Banes Gehirn so beeinträchtigt hat, dass dieser sich nicht länger an Batmans Geheimidentität erinnert. Zwischenzeit Nach seiner Niederlage wird Bane in Blackgate inhaftiert. Dort wird er in einer Wissenschaftsstation in einem Koma gehalten, während der Venom-Entzug seinen Körper schwächt und ausmergelt. Auf die Anweisung von A.R.G.U.S.-Leiterin Amanda Waller versucht Catwoman, einen Gefängnisaufstand anzuzetteln um Bane aus dem Gefängnis zu schmuggeln. Dieser Plan scheitert jedoch dank Batmans Eingreifen. Bane kann schließlich wieder zu Kräften kommen und aus Blackgate ausbrechen. Als er erfährt, dass Amanda Waller - die nach wie vor an seinen Fähigkeiten interessiert ist - versucht das Venom nachzustellen, attackiert Bane ihre Labore in Gotham und entwickelt dabei sogar ein verbessertes Venom-System. Um sowohl Batman als auch Waller auf Trab zu halten startet Bane einen Angriff auf Blackgate und befreit die meisen Häftlinge. Kurz darauf startet Bane einen Angriff auf Arkham Asylum und befreit dort ebenfalls alle Häftlinge einschließlich der Superschurken. Diese ganzen Verbrecher schaffen es in den folgenden Wochen, Batman so auszulaugen dass es Bane schließlich ein leichtes ist, Wayne Manor zu stürmen und dort gegen Batman zu kämpfen und ihn im Kampf zu besiegen. Nachdem er Batman niedergeschlagen hat, beschließt Bane dass es zu einfach wäre, ihn einfach zu töten. Stattdessen brach er Batmans Wirbelsäule über seinem Knie und nutzte den gefallenen Batman als Symbol seiner Stärke. Dadurch gelang es ihm, Kontrolle über Gotham zu gelangen und dort mit eiserner Faust zu herrschen. Währenddessen gesundete Batman aber langsam wieder und schaffte es, Bane in einem weiteren Kampf zu besiegen und seine Regentschaft zu beenden. Bane wird nach Arkham Asylum gebracht, dort aber von Joker freigelassen nachdem er während eines Auftauchens des Suicide Squads selbst die Freiheit gewonnen hat. Im resultierenden Aufstand nimmt Bane an den Kämpfen teil, wird aber von Batman besiegt nachdem er dessen Venom-Schläuche abtrennt und ihn von einer Brücke in die Bucht wirft. Erneut wird Bane verhaftet und nach Blackgate Prison gebracht. Nach einigen Jahren wird er allerdings heimlich in eine Forschungsstation in Arkham Asylum gebracht, wo Dr. Penelope Young ihn als Forschungsobjekt nutzt. Young studiert die Effekte des Venoms auf Banes Körper und beginnt, eine mächtigere Version des Serums - das Serum Titan - herzustellen. Offiziell wird es jedoch dargestellt, als sei Bane auf der Flucht. Banes Anwesenheit auf Arkham Island bleibt ein Geheimnis und er wird nur als Patient X bezeichnet. Da ihm im Laufe der Experimente der Venom-Zugang verwehrt wird, mergelt Bane erneut aus und hat extreme Schmerzen. Arkham Asylum Als Joker in Arkham Asylum eindringt und einen Aufstand startet, versucht Batman, ihn zu stoppen. Er weiß nichts von Banes Anwesenheit in Arkham und weiß auch nicht, dass Joker in Wahrheit hinter dem Titan her ist. Um Batman zu manipulieren lässt Joker Commissioner Gordon entführen und von Harley Quinn in die Medizinstation bringen, in deren Zentrum Bane gehalten wird. Da die Scheiben des Raums, in dem Bane sich befindet, verspiegelt sind, erkennt Batman zuerst nicht dass sich Bane dort befindet. Nachdem er aber Harley und ihre Handlanger ausgeschaltet und Gordon befreit hat, wird Batman von Gordon auf die Person in dem Glaskasten hingewiesen. Im selben Moment schaltet sich Joker auf einen der Bildschirme in dem Raum und ruft Gordon zu, die Überraschung nicht zu ruinieren. Batman und Gordon begeben sich hinab und öffnen den zentralen Raum, wo Batman geschockt feststellen muss, dass der ausgemergelte Bane dort an eine Apparatur festgeschnallt ist. Schwach keucht Bane Batman zu, dass er ihn losschnallen soll. Während der verwunderte Gordon behauptet, dass Bane doch aus Blackgate ausgebrochen sein soll, fragt Batman Bane, wer ihm das angetan hat. Bane verrät, dass Dr. Young an ihm experimentiert hat und das Venom aus seinem Blut extrahiert hat, und dass er sie aufhalten muss. Bevor Batman Bane befreien kann, aktiviert Joker aber die Venom-Zufuhr von Banes Schläuchen und pumpt dessen Körper mit Venom voll. Sofort dehnen sich Banes Muskeln schmerzhaft aus und er wird erneut übermenschlich stark. Mit seiner neugewonnenen Stärke kann Bane sich spielend leicht aus der Vorrichtung befreien. Batman und Gordon ziehen sich zurück, aber Bane stürmt auf Batman zu und versucht, ihn zu töten. Obwohl Batman den ersten beiden Schlägen Banes ausweichen kann und ihm selbst einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen kann, wird Batman schließlich von Bane gepackt und durch eine Backsteinmauer geworfen. Batman landet in einem Wartungsbereich von Arkham Asylum und Bane folgt ihm durch das Loch hinein. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Batman und Bane, während dem Bane wütend auf Batman zustürmt um ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Indem Batman Bane während dessen Ansturm mit einem Batarang abwirft, kann er Bane dazu bringen in eine Wand zu laufen. Dies betäubt Bane kurz und Batman kann einige der Schläuche aus Banes Venom-Apparatur ziehen. Danach kommt Bane jedoch wieder auf die Füße und wird zudem von einigen Häftlingen unterstützt. Nachdem Batman Banes Venom-Zufuhr beendet hat, kann er diesen schließlich unter einigen Trümmern der Decke begraben. Batman hingegen zieht sich mit seiner Batclaw aus dem Raum fort und erreicht die Oberfläche von Arkham Asylum. Da er weiß, dass Bane noch nicht besiegt ist, ruft Batman in Voraussicht das Batmobil. Als Batman sich mit Gordon trifft, bricht Bane tatsächlich aus dem Boden hervor. Er kann Batman erneut packen, wird dann aber von dem Batmobil erfasst und in die Bucht von Arkham Island geschleudert. Zwischenzeit Bane kann sich an die Küste retten, wird aber schnell wieder eingefangen und zurück nach Arkham gebracht. Kurz darauf wird er in die Gefängnisstadt Arkham City verlegt. Dort eröffnet Bane ein Kampfturnier, in dem die Häftlinge ihre Stärke mit ihm messen können. Es gelingt jedoch niemandem, Bane zu besiegen. Als Joker von dem Turnier mitbekommt, schickt er einen seiner Handlanger los, dem er zuvor Titan gespritzt hat. Obwohl der Titan-Angriff Bane überrascht, stirbt der Handlanger an einem Herzinfarkt bevor er Bane vollends töten kann. Nachdem er nun erfahren hat, dass sowohl Joker als auch Pinguin Titan besitzen, macht es Bane sich zum Ziel, dieses an sich zu reißen. Er konfrontiert Pinguin in seinem Museum und fordert, dass dieser das Titan übergibt. Pinguin hetzt aber seinen untoten Handlanger Solomon Gruny auf Bane, der schließlich die Flucht ergreifen muss. Arkham City Bane zieht sich schließlich in die stillgelegte Krank co. Toys-Spielzeugfabrik zurück. Er beschließt schließlich, Batman in seinen Plan, das Titan zu stehlen, miteinzubeziehen. Indem er eine Signalfackel vor dem Tor der Fabrik auslegt, lockt Bane Batman an. Diesen konfrontiert er schließlich im Inneren der Fabrik. Batman ist überrascht, Bane zu sehen, offenbart diesem aber auch dass er keine Interesse an einem Kampf hat, da in Arkham City größere Probleme im Gange sind. Batman fragt, was Bane hier tut, und Bane offenbart Batman von den Titan-Vorräten in der Stadt. Er behauptet dass Joker diese von Arkham-Island gebracht hat, bevor Batman ihn damals stoppen konnte, und dass das Titan nun eine Gefahr darstellt. Bane behauptet, dass er gekommen ist um Dr. Youngs Werk zu vernichten und sagt, dass dies seine Pflicht ist da Young ihn misbraucht hat, um das Titan herzustellen. Als Batman dies hört willigt er ein, Bane dabei zu helfen, die Titan-Container zu zerstören. Bane schlägt vor dass sie von den 12 Titan-Containern in der Stadt jeweils sechs zerstören und sich dann wieder in der Spielzeugfabrik treffen sollen. Beide ziehen aus und nachdem Batman sechs der Container zerstört hat, treffen die beiden sich wieder. Batman berichtet Bane, dass er seinen Teil des Titans zerstört hat, aber das Gespräch wird unterbrochen als einige TYGER-Wachen - die Sicherheitsleute von Arkham City - die Fabrik stürmen und Bane auffordern, ihnen das Titan zu übergeben. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Batman und Bane und den TYGER-Wachen, in dem Batman und Bane zum ersten Mal zusammen kämpfen. Nachdem sie die TYGER-Wachen besiegt haben, stellt Batman Bane zur Rede. Dieser offenbart dass er seine sechs Titan-Container nicht zerstört hat, sondern sie in den Nebenraum gebracht hat, weil das Titan zu mächtig ist, als dass es gegen Bane verwendet werden dürfte. Als Besitzer der einzigen Titan-Vorräte in Arkham City sieht Bane sich nun als mächtigsten Mann der Gefängnisstadt an. Er will sich auf Batman stürzen um ihn zu töten, Batman weicht dem Sturmangriff aber aus. Bane stürmt an Batman vorbei und Batman aktiviert mithilfe eines geworfenen Batarangs ein Gatter, das hinabstürzt und Bane in einem der Nebenräume einsperrt. Bane ist nun gezwungen, mitanzusehen wie Batman die letzten sechs Container voll Titan zerstört. Batman offenbart, dass er wusste dass er Bane nicht vertrauen konnte und ihn daher benutzt hat, um an die letzten Titan-Behälter zu gelangen. Wütend fordert Bane, dass Batman ihn freilässt, aber Batman weigert sich. Schicksal Nachdem Hugo Strange, der Leiter von Arkham City, ein Protokoll begonnen hat was die Abschlachtung der Insassen vorsieht, wird er von Batman aufgehalten. Im Nachzug hat das ganze aber juristische Folgen: Alle Insassen von Arkham City müssen freigelassen werden. Geschwächt von seinem Titan-Entzug verlässt Bane die Gefängnisstadt und wird für lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Tatsächlich beginnt Bane aber, seine Venom/Titan-Sucht zu bekämpfen und schafft dies schließlich auch. Monate später beschließt Bane, nach Santa Prisca zurückzukehren und sein Heimatland vor Korruption und Bandenkriminalität zu retten, da seine Heimat inzwischen von Bandenkriegen geprägt war, der zahllose Tote - auch Kinder - forderte. Bane lässt seine Venom-Zufuhr-Ausrüstung sowie seine Maske in einer Kiste am Hafen von Gotham zurück und kehrt nach Santa Prisca zurück. Dort gelingt es ihm, die zwölf mächtigsten Drogenbosse des Landes zu ermorden und ihre abgetrennten Köpfe an einem Strand aufzubahren. Sein nächstes Ziel ist die Zerstörung von Peña Dura, dem Gefängnis in dem er aufgewachsen ist. Galerie BaneHafen.png|Bane wird am Hafen rekrutiert BaneJoker.png|Bane offenbart Joker seinen Plan BaneWartet.png|Bane erwartet Batmans Ankunft BaneErkennt.png|Bane erkennt, wo Batman sich versteckt BaneTrägt-0.png|Bane trägt Batman BaneWirftBatman.png|Bane wirft Batman hinab BaneAktiviertVenom-0.png|Bane aktiviert sein Venom BaneSauer.png|Bane ist wütend BaneHelikopter.png|Bane beobachtet die Helikopterzerstörung BaneRaketenwerfer.png|Bane attackiert Joker BaneGeschockt.png|Batman schockt Bane BanePacktBatman.png|Bane packt Batman BatmanBaneFaceoff.png|Bane und Batman BaneHängt.png|Bane ist besiegt BaneAmTank.png|Batman findet den ausgemergelten Bane BaneGreiftBatman.png|Bane stürzt sich auf Batman BaneVerfolg.png|Bane folgt Batman in die Arena BaneBrichtAus.png|Batman bricht aus dem Boden hervor BaneTeam.png|Bane und Batman arbeiten zusammen BaneLügt.png|Bane verrät Batman Trivia * Bane ist ein spielbarer Charakter im Multiplayer von Arkham Origins. * Im Kampf gegen die TYGER-Wachen zusammen mit Bane, wird Batman von Banes Angriffen getroffen, wenn er zu nahe steht. Bane rät ihm in dem Fall, sich weiter von ihm fernzuhalten. en:Bane (Arkhamverse) Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Arkhamverse-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner